LOVE
by sweetink
Summary: Love is not always be with your lovers, but you can find it on your family, best friends. even you can find it on strangers. HAEHYUK


**L.O.V.E**

Chapter 1

May, 28th 2013

Haehyuk

Others pairing

This plot is mine. I don't own the characters

Gemericik Hujan cukup terdengar malam, kota Seoul tampak mendung karena hujan mengguyur sejak tadi sore. Seorang gadis yang tengah menatap jendela dengan pandangan sayu itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Noona. Berhenti menatapi hujan seperti itu.." ujar seorang anak pemuda yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda dari gadis itu.

"Kyu, berhenti menggangguku." Jawab sang gadis tanpa melepas pandangannya dari jendela.

"tapi aku lapar Noonaaaaa" Kyuhyun merengek membuat sang gadis yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu memutar kedua matanya. Adiknya itu di luar saja dia terlihat dingin dan kaku, tapi kalo sudah dirumah sifat manjanya langsung keluar.

"Arraso! Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, tapi setelah ini jangan menggangguku lagi." Ucap sang gadis sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedapur tak lupa dengan gumaman kesal kenapa kedua orang tuanya harus melakukan bisnis diluar negeri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Dan tak lupa ahjumma penjaga rumahnya yang hanya disewa sampai sore hari karena permintaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menatap Kakak satu-satunya itu lembut. Perempuan yang ia sayangi lebih dari ibunya itu, ya karena memang selama ini mereka lebih sering tinggal berdua.

**Cho Kyuhyun. 17 Tahun. **

Murid SMA kelas 3 yang terkenal kaku dan dingin disekolahnya, ia tergolong murid popular. Ya entah kenapa sifatnya yang dingin itu justru menarik perhatian gadis-gadis seusianya. Ah mungkin tidak, bahkan teman-teman kakaknya pun banyak yang mengaguminya.

**Cho Hyukjae. 19 Tahun.**

Gadis cantik ini merupakan kakak satu-satunya Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan lebih merasa seperti ibunya daripada kakaknya. Gadis yang tengah menduduki tingkat dua di universitas ini memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae cenderung ramah dan baik.

Kedua Cho bersaudara ini adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha elektronik besar, mungkin bukan terbesar di dunia, tapi cukup popular di Korea. Kedua orang tuanya **Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, **sangat lembut dan bijaksana, tapi sayang semenjak sang kakek meninggal, mereka bekerja keras hingga kini kedua orang tuanya disibukkan oleh perusahaan warisan itu, meninggalkan kedua anaknya di Seoul.

"Kyu.. makananmu sudah matang. Cepat kesini!" panggilan Hyukjae menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Ia langsung berlari menuju dapur begitu mencium wangi pasta kesukaannya.

"ayo cepat makan makananmu kyu, kenapa hanya dipandangi?" Tanya Hyukjae begitu melihat adiknya hanya menatapi pastanya.

"Noona harus temani aku makan." Jawabnya

Hyukjae yang mendengar itu langsung menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar Kyu.. Noona sudah menghabiskan 2 karton susu strawberry tadi"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menaruh garpunya di meja. "Aku tidak mau makan kalau begitu" jawabnya tegas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi manja begini?"

"lalu jika tidak bisa pada Noona, aku harus bermanja-manja pada siapa?"

Hyukjae yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk, benar juga. Orang tuanya tidak bersamanya, Kyuhyun pasti ingin diperhatikan. Ia menghela nafas, adik kesayangannya itu harta paling berharganya.

"Arra.. ayo makan! Noona juga akan makan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengambil garpunya lagi dan melahap pastanya dengan senang. Noona nya itu terlalu kurus menurutnya, jika tidak dipaksa ia sulit sekali makan.

* * *

Hyukjae berjalan ke kelas sambil menggenggam Donghae, kekasihnya. Donghae yang merupakan pangeran kampus itu tersenyum ketika Hyukjae menggenggam lengannya erat saat melewati gadis-gadis cheerleaders kampusnya. Donghae suka saat Hyukkie, kekasihnya itu bersikap posesif pada dirinya, biasanya ia yang bersikap seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae sangat manis dan cantik, donghae bahkan harus melototi rekan satu tim basketnya yang terpesona pada kekasihnya itu saat Hyukjae menonton salah satu pertandingan basket dikampusnya.

"Hae.. setelah ini antar aku ke supermarket ya? Stock makananku habis "

Donghae tersenyum, ia mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya itu "Iya sayang, lagipula kelasku sudah berakhir, hanya tinggal menunggumu kau selesai kuliah"

"kau tak apa menungguku hae?"

Donghae mengangguk " untukmu itu tak masalah. Aku akan tidur saja di ruang tim basket, kau hubungi aku setelah kelas berakhir oke?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, ia mengecup pipi donghae "oke hae, aku ke kelas dulu ya"

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun berdecih ketika melihat trio pembuat onar disekolahnya. Ia melihat ke sekililing, sekolah sudah cukup sepi karena bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Ayo kita bertanding lagi, kau pasti kalah kali ini!"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk khasnya

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk pecundang sepertimu!"

Ketiga pria itu menggeram, setelah saling bertatapan ketiganya menarik kyuhyun dengan kasar kea rah belakang taman sekolah.

Sang ketua mencengkram kerah kyuhyun dan memukulnya di pipi kuat. "BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU HAH!"

"pe-cun-dang" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai. Ucapannya membuat ketiga pria itu marah dan menghajar Kyuhyun namun kali ini Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, Ia ikut melawan setiap pukulannya dan membalas sama kuatnya.

Bukan, bukan Kyuhyun ingin mencari masalah. Tapi ketiga orang ini selalu mengajaknya bertanding dengan Hyukjae sebagai taruhannya. Kyuhyun tak takut kalah, hanya saja ia tak mau jika ia harus mengorbankan Kakak kesayangannya sebagai taruhan walaupun ia yakin bisa menang.

* * *

"Hae bagaimana kabar Umma dan Appa juga Ryeowook Unnie?" Tanya Hyukjae. Mereka berdua sedang berada di supermarket. Donghae yang sedang mendorong trolley menoleh

"baik Hyukkie.. mereka merindukanmu, mereka selalu bertanya padaku kapan aku akan mengajakmu lagi ke Mokpo untuk mengunjunginya. Sepertinya mereka lebih sayang padamu daripada pada anak kandungnya sendiri"

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar perkataan donghae, ia menghampirinya dan menyentil hidung mancung kekasihnya itu "Tentu saja, aku ini kan memang calon menantu idaman keluargamu"

Donghae tersenyum. "kalau seperti ini aku jadi tak sabar ingin lulus dan cepat-cepat melamarmu"

Wajah Hyukjae merah padam, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia sangat senang.

"mm Hyukkie.. minggu depan aku akan menjemput Ryeowook Noona di Mokpo, ia akan pindah dan tinggal bersamaku di Seoul. Kau ikut ya?" Tanya donghae

"dan tentu saja kau boleh mengajak Kyuhyun.." tambahnya

Hyukjae mengangguk. "baiklah sayang.. lagipula aku ingin bertemu Umma dan Appa"

Donghae memeluk dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas. "I Love You sayang.."

Hyukjae memukul lengan Donghae pelan

"Haeee~ banyak orang." Jawabnya malu "dan.. I Love You too"

TBC

A/N : hello ini fanfic pertamaku di FFn dan fanfic bahasa Indonesia pertamaku.

Saya jadi author udah 3 tahun hehe tapi di AFF dan LJ dan pake bahasa Inggris.

Karena ceritanya mau misterius, jadi aku mau merahasiakan identitas saya disana. Haha kalo ada yang mau tau tebak aja kkk


End file.
